Battle Network
by 00o-DigiLink-Kaito212-o00
Summary: KARENA ADA BEBERAPA KENDALA, JADI ADA BEBERAPA PEMBERITAHUAN BAGI PARA PEMBACA BATTLE NETWORK YANG BELUM KESAMPAIAN SAMPAI SEKARANG. PLEASE READ MINNA !
1. Ch1 : Battle, Start !

Battle Network

* * *

***Kreeekk***

***Kreeekk***

***Kreeekk***

"ugh... Sepeda sialan, pasti geriginya macet lagi.." Keluh Seorang Anak lelaki berumur 14 setengah tahun yang tengah meng-kayuh sepeda Biru miliknya di sebuah taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kota yang diselimuti oleh suara klakson mobil dan juga suara kicauan burung yang Khas.

Chapter 1 : Battle, Start !

Boy's POV

Aku mulai mengayuh sepeda ku ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Gerigi sialan, kalau saja sepeda ini aku tukar dengan yang bagus, pasti tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini pikirku. Sambil melanjutkan perjalananku ke Rumah salah seorang temanku, banyak anak-anak bermain dan berlarian dengan riangnya di tengah taman yang hijau, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan itu.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya aku telah sampai di depan sebuah Apartemen dengan tembok yang di cat Merah dengan gaya Tudor, setelah memarkirkan sepedaku, sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menendang sepeda rusak itu, lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam Apartemen. Ku tekan tombol Lift yang bersimbol Segitiga yang mengarah ke atas, lalu kuambil beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil menghadapkan badanku ke arah pintu besar berlapis besi yang mengkilap. Diatas pintu besar itu kulihat ada urutan angka yang tersusun mulai dari yang besar hingga yang kecil, cahaya lalu mulai berkedip dari angka yang besar, perlahan menuju angka yang kecil hingga sampai di angka satu, lalu pintu Besar itu mulai terbuka dengan beberapa orang yang berada dibaliknya mulai berhamburan keluar saat pintu mulai terbuka.

Tanpa menengok kekanan kiri lagi, aku mulai melangkah masuk menuju sebuah ruangan kecil sebesar enam kali enam petak lantai keramik, sesampainya didalam aku menekan tombol yang ber-angka empat, lalu secara ajaib ruangan itu mulai terangkat ke atas. Sambil menunggu pintu besi itu terbuka kembali, kunikmati hembusan angin AC yang begitu sejuk saat menyentuh kulitku yang sedikit berkeringat karena usahaku mengayuh pedal sepedaku yang keras dan juga sedikit rusak. Waahh... Sejuknya... Kalau saja pedal sepeda itu tidak rusak, pasti badanku tidak akan berkeringat seperti ini pikirku sambil mengusap sedikir keringat yang berada di Dahiku. Tanpa aku sadari dari lampu yang berada di atas kepalaku muncul sedikit aliran listrik yang merambat keluar namun langsung menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

Pintu lift mulai terbuka, dan tanpa basa basi lagi aku mulai berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dengan Plat yang berada didepan pintunya yang Bertuliskan G3 nomor 14, dengan teliti aku membaca setiap plat yang terpasang di setiap pintu yang berada di Gedung itu, kulihat ada Plat yang bertuliskan G3 nomor 01. ini G3, berarti selanjutnya tinggal mencari nomor 14, bisikku. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu aku menemukan Pintu dengan Plat G3 nomor 14, dan disini juga temanku bernama Hideori tinggal, dia adalah Sahabat pertama dan juga terbaikku saat aku mulai tinggal di Indonesia karena Pekerjaan ayahku yang Direlokasi dari Jepang. Karena tidak ada anak-anak yang bisa berbicara Jepang di sekitar rumahku, jadi aku hanya bersahabat dengannya, dan setelah belajar bahasa Indonesia sedikit demi sedikit, Temanku pun mulai bertambah, namun walaupun memiliki banyak teman, aku lebih sering bermain dengan Hideori. Ku gelengkan kepala agar kembali sadar dari lamunanku tadi dan mulai mengetuk Pintu Kayu coklat yang mengkilap, dan tidak lama waktu bersilang, Gagang pintu itu mulai terputar ke kiri dan membuka Pintu tersebut.

"Takaishi !" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku perlahan.

"Sudah kubilang Zeri, panggil aku Takki,.." jelasku protes dengan kata-kata Hideori yang mencolok.

"hehehe.. Maaf ya, kebiasaan lama.." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan tersenyum,

"Heh... Dasar." kataku dengan memutar bola mataku.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk !" Katanya mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke apartemennya yang cukup luas, di dalam kami melepas sepatu kami layaknya kebiasaan lama kami saat berada di jepang.

Saat memasuki apartemen, terlihat banyak ornamen-ornamen khas jepang, dengan tanaman bambu tiruan dan juga meja dan bantal duduk dengan gaya Jepang, apartemen ini benar-benar mengingatkanku akan rumah lamaku di Jepang. Setelah melepas sepatu kami, kami berdua lalu bergegas menuju kamar Zeri yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang elektronik, berbeda sekali dengan suasana di ruang tamunya yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang tradisional orang jepang. Setelah menggeser pintu, kami pun menuju Komputer miliknya, Zeri pun duduk dan begitupun diriku, aku mulai duduk di kursi yang terletak bersebelahan dengannya.

"Jadi, katamu di E-mail kau menemukan Game bagus yang baru saja dirilis di Jepang, mana ?" Tanyaku dengan melihat monitor PC yang sedang melakukan Booting.

"Ya, teman perempuanku di jepang berkata bahwa ada Game baru yang dirilis DigiBox kemarin, katanya Game itu benar-benar bagus..." Katanya.

"Perempuan, Siapa? Pacarmu ya ?" Kataku dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Tidak, dia bukan tipeku tau.." katanya sambil mengangkat alis mata kanannya. Kalau dilihat dari nadanya, dia tidak Berbohong, pikirku.

"Nah, ini dia !" lanjutnya, lalu aku mulai memperhatikan Layar Monitor PC itu dan melihat sebuah Icon aplikasi yang disorot oleh kursor Mousenya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menekan enter pada keyboardnya dan aplikasi itu pun mulai terbuka.

Terlihat sebuah Window muncul dengan Gambar latar bergambar Monster-monster aneh yang belum pernah aku lihat. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang hendak kubaca.

"Di...Gi...Mon... ?" kataku membacanya dengan perlahan.

"ya, Digimon. Aku pun belum pernah melihat Game ini di Toko Online manapun, dan yang kudengar game ini terbatas... Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membuat Copy-an game ini untukmu..." Katanya sambil memberikanku Sebuah CD yang dibungkus dengan Plastik yang kemudian aku simpan di sakuku.

"Ya Terima kasih, aku akan install ini nanti. Jadi bagaimana Cara memainkannya ?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan tau nanti, lebih baik kau pulang dan mulai meng-install game itu di Komputermu, aku akan mengirim Text-Chat nanti..." katanya.

Lalu aku pun mulai pamit dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu, dan pergi ke tempat Pemarkiran Sepeda. Baiklah, kita mulai... Pikirku sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, lalu menaiki sepeda dan berusaha kembali mengkayuh sepeda dengan susah payah menuju Rumah, sesaat setelah menyebrang Trotoar, aku pun mulai sampai pada taman yang tadi aku lewati, dan saat melewatinya, kulihat pancuran air yang dipakai oleh seseorang mulai berhenti mengalir tanpa sebab, kupikir itu hanya Saluran air yang tersumbat, jadi aku melanjutkan Perjalananku kembali tanpa menghiraukannya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sampailah aku di depan rumahku yang Dicat Putih dengan Motif Merah bata, dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju rumah dan melewati Ruang tamu dan dapur, namun aku menarik badanku kembali saat melihat ada sebuah Kertas yang terjepit magnet di kulkas yang kemungkinan berasal dari Ibuku. Lalu aku mengambilnya Sambil Berjalan menuju kamar.

_Takki, Ibu harus hadir di pertunjukkan adikmu di sekolah, kalau kau lapar, ada Stick Barbeque di meja makan. Ayahmu pergi ke kantornya dan tidak akan kembali sekitar 2 hari lagi, Ibu juga akan pulang sore, jadi tolong jaga rumah... Ibu._

Setelah selesai membaca, aku taruh kertas itu di meja makan dan beranjak menuju kamarku dan lalu menyalakan Komputer. Ssetelah proses Booting selesai, ku mulai me-refresh screen terlebih dahulu agar tidak Lag saat mengproses, dan langsung kubuka plastiknya dan kuambil CD didalamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam CPU. Ahh.. Sial pikirku, melihat ada sebuah bar Loading yang muncul di tengah-tengah layar. Sambil menunggu aku meraih sebuah Nintendo DS yang berada tepat diatas Monitor, lalu menyalakannya dan memainkan sebuah game Bernama Dragon Quest IV, sebuah game petualangan abad pertengahan yang belakangan ini sedang nge-trend di Jepang.

Karena sedang Asik-asiknya bermain, tanpa terasa Loading bar yang berada di Layar sudah terisi penuh dan meminta mengkonfirmasi untuk tersambung ke Jaringan internet. Saat kulihat loading telah selesai, kumatikan NDS milikku dan kusimpan diatas Rak yang berada di atas CPU komputer. Dan kutekan Tombol yes, lalu Window Pembuatan Account muncul, dari sana kuisi semua kolom dengan Data diriku mulai dari Nama, Alamat, E-mail, hingga Nomor HP, namun saat sampai pada Kolom nama Digimon, aku benar-benar bingung, ingin diisi dengan apa. Jadi aku biarkan saja kolom itu Kosong dan langsung meng-klik Tombol Register yang berada di Bawah halaman. Dan secara acak Program itu mulai memilih digimon yang pas dengan Data yang kuisi tadi, lalu saat program itu telah selesai memilih, kulihat sebuah monster yang mirip seperti _Taser Gun_, benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang besarnya satu setengah kali ukuran kepalan tangan, dengan sebuah ujung berbentuk huruf U yang biasanya digunakan oleh para Security untuk menyetrum para pencuri. Namun yang sedikit membedakan adalah monster ini memiliki Capit yang terlihat Seperti jepitan Besi dan dengan kaki yang mempunyai 3 Cakar yang mirip Saklar. Lalu setelah selesai memandangi gambar monster itu, sebuah Nama mulai muncul dibawahnya.

"Kokuwamon? Monster macam apa ini ?!" Protesku kepada program yang memilihkanku sebuah Monster aneh, saat sedang kesalnya memprotes Pilihan Program, tiba-tiba sebuah Window Chat muncul menimpa Window sebelumnya.

Zeri : TAAKKIII !

"Hwwaa..!" Teriakku terkejut sembari melompat dari kursi dengan bulu Kuduk yang berdiri. Dengan kesalnya kubalas Percakapannya itu.

Takki : Zeri! Apa gak bisa ya sehari saja membuatku tidak kaget ?!

...

Zeri : Hehehe... Iya deh, maaf-maaf...

...

Zeri : Jadi, apa udah Installnya.

...

Takki : Iya sih. Oh iya Zeri, kau dapat digimon apa ?

...

Zeri : BlackAgumon, tapi itu juga Dapatnya Random..

...

Takki : Bisa tidak Kirimkan gambarnya ?

...

Zeri : Yosh !

lalu sebuah Email gambar mulai muncul di kotak Inbox-ku yang kemudian kubuka, Waahh pikirku, melihat sebuah Monster dengan bentuk badan seperti dinosaurus Hitam dengan Mata yang kuning dan Gigi yang tajam, ini benar-benar yang namanya Monster, tidak seperti milikku, Pikirku sambil mengetik diatas Keyboard.

...

Takki : Wah, Digimonmu benar-benar keren. Tidak seperti punyaku...

...

Zeri : Memang Digimonmu seperti apa, Coba Kulihat !

Sesuai dengan permintaan Zeri, Kukirimkan Gambar Digimon yang kudapat Via Email. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya ? Pikirku sambil meng-klik tombol Yes di Layar.

...

Zeri : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL... Bwaahahahaha... Digimon macam apa ini ?!

Dan benar saja, dia mentertawakan Digimonku. aaarrgghh, diamlah kau Zeri! Protesku dalam hati.

...

Takki : Entahlah, Program itu memilihkannya untukku karena tidak kuisi kolom Digimon saat Registrasi...

...

Zeri : Aku pun sama, tidak diisi, namun kenapa kau dapat digimon payah seperti itu ?

...

Takki : Entahlah.. Jadi, beritahu aku bagaimana Cara memainkannya !

...

Zeri : Oh iya, Jadi permainannya hanya akan dimulai saat Kau menerima Email Request pertarungan dari pengguna Program digimon lain, namun saat Tidak bertarung kau bisa Melatihnya, berbicara dengannya, atau melakukan hal-hal tak berguna dengannya.

...

Takki : Hmm... Boleh juga, kalau begitu ayo kita coba bertarung...

...

Zeri : Baiklah, aku akan mengirim Requestnya.

Lalu Muncul sebuah Request Pertarungan yang dikirim Zeri untukku, dan tanpa berpikir panjang kutekan Enter Pada Keyboard dan Langsung memunculkan sebuah Animasi 3D dimana Monsterku bernama Kokuwamon sedang terbang di sebuah Lorong dengan Tembok penuh Dengan Kubus berwarna Biru Langit yang penuh dengan banyak Tikungan disana-sini.

"Takki !" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mulai bergema Di kepalaku, lalu aku menengok ke Sebelah kanan dan kiriku untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dan benar saja, aku benar-benar sendirian di kamarku ini. Namun...

"Takki !"Terdengar suara itu lagi, Pikirku sambil menghela nafasku, saat itu aku melihat mulut Monsterku terbuka bersamaan dengan suara itu keluar, jadi aku menduga bahwa suara itu berasal darinya.

"Apa dia yang memanggilku tadi ?" Kataku kepada Diri sendiri.

"Tentu, Memang siapa lagi ?"

...

"EEEhhh ?!" Terkejutnya aku ketika tau bahwa suara itu berasal darinya, dia berbicara kepadaku, game-game zaman sekarang memang benar-benar canggih pikirku. namun yang masih membuatku penasaran, dari mana suara itu keluar, akau kan tidak sedang memakai Speaker. Dengan Gugup aku membalas Sapaannya.

"ha... Hai, Kokuwamon..."

"Eh, ada apa, kenapa Gugup ?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan layar. Ini memang benar-benar keren, namun sedikit membuatku takut, Bisikku.

"Ti..tidak ada..." Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Baguslah, kukira kau melihat Hantu.." katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke posisi terbangnya semula. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin membalas senyumannya. Walaupun dia Objek dari sebuah game, namun dia seperti memiliki nyawa dan perasaan, jadi tanpa segan-segan ku membalas senyumannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin berlatih bertarung dengan Zeri ya ?" Lanjutnya. Kenapa bisa tau?! Pikirku.

"I..iya, darimana kau tau ?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan melihat percakapan kalian tadi !" jelasnya dengan Tersenyum, dengan perlahan Bulu kuduk di leherku mulai berdiri dan jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Tentu saja ini Game modern jadi sistemnya pun telah lebih canggih, namun rasanya aku seperti berbicara dengan makhluk Hidup. Kataku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Sebuah peringatan mulai Muncul di depan layarku.

**[WARNING!]**

**[WARNING!]**

**[WARNING!]**

lalu terdengar suara alarm yang berdenging di telingaku yang bersamaan muncul bersama peringatan yang tampil secara tiba-tiba dibalik layar persegi yang dilapisi dengan kaca plastik bening setebal 0,5 sentimeter.

"Sepertinya kita sampai, bersiaplah !" Katanya, jadi aku memegang Mouse dan beberapa tombol di Keyboardku untuk bersiap-siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Lalu sebuah sinar menutupi pandanganku untuk beberapa saat, dan saat sinar itu lenyap, kulihat Digimon milik Zeri yang kuanggap 'Keren' itu bersamaan dengan wajah Zeri Di _FaceCam_ yang berada di Sudut kiri atas. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian window tutorial cara memainkan game ini muncul dengan tombol ready di bawahnya, jadi sebelum memulai aku menghafal setiap key dan juga Combo yang ada. Begitu ya... Jadi konsepnya sama seperti game MMORPG namun berbasis Tactic, dan juga aku tidak mengontrol Kokuwamon, namun hanya memberinya perintah, menarik... Kataku dalam benak. Selesai membaca, kutekan Tombol ready dan _Countdown_ pun muncul ditengah layar.

"Baik, ayo kita mulai !" kata Zeri dengan penuh semangat. Aku pun demikian, dan _Countdown_ pun mulai mencapai angka nol dan...

**[BATTLE NETWORK, START !]**

Lalu kedua Digimon itu pun mulai maju Dengan Cepatnya kearah satu sama lain, Dengan Background yang penuh dengan Kotak-kotak biru yang selalu berpindah-pidah tempat, ini benar-benar keren! Pikirku. Dan saat kedua monster itu cukup dekat, aku dan Zeri mulai memberikan Command pertama kami. Aku menekan skill pertama yang bernama STUN SHOCK, lalu Kokuwamon meluncurkan Aliran listrik kuning dari kepala berbentuk huruf U-nya. Namun Zeri membuat BlackAgumonnya melontarkan bola api yang seukuran mulut monster itu, lalu kedua Serangan itu berbenturan dan menimbulkan ledakan yang besar dan juga asap yang tebal yang menutupi pandangan dari masing-masing digimon.

"Ayo, Kokuwamon !" teriakku ke layar monitor, yang langsung Direspon oleh Kokuwamon.

"O.K. !" katanya dengan semangat, lalu terdengar suara Roket yang keluar dari kaki Kokuwamon, membuatnya maju dengan Cepat.

"Takki, tidak usah berteriak, kupingku sakit. Lagipula Kokuwamonmu itu bukan makhluk hidup !" Teriak Zeri, namun Tidak kudengar karena aku terlalu bersemangat dengan pertarungannya.

Lalu Kokuwamon menembus asap tebal itu dan mengarah tepat ke arah BlackAgumon. Begitu terkejutnya Aku saat Kokuwamon melontarkan STUN SHOCK-nya lagi untuk kedua kalinya tanpa diperintah, namun langsung terfokus kembali ke pertarungan. BlackAgumon lalu menerima Serangan Listrik dari Kokuwamon yang membuat BlackAgumon Tersetrum dan terpental ke arah salah satu kubus yang belayang-layang di sekitar arena pertarungan.

"Hei, apa itu Takki, Dasar Licik !" Teriaknya dari _FaceCam_ dengan kesalnya, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei itu Namanya..." Belum selesai aku berbicara, terlihat sebuah Peringatan mulai muncul kembali.

**[WARNING !]**

**[WARNING !]**

**[ANOTHER PLAYER HAS JOIN THE ARENA]**

Lalu aku dan Zeri melihat sebuah lubang yang sama yang kupakai untuk memasuki arena mulai muncul dan melontarkan Sebuah Digimon berbentuk Burung Berwarna Merah muda dengan Cincin emas di kakinya.

"Haaii... Zeri-san, Bagaimana Kabarmu ?" kata sebuah suara, dan bersamaan dengan munculnya suara itu muncul lebuah Layar _FaceCam_ yang berada di bawah Layar _FaceCam_ milik Zeri, dan dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"EEEhhh ?!" Teriak kami berdua bersamaan terkejutnya melihat seorang pemain perempuan memasuki arena kami.

"Yuuka-san ?!" Kata Zeri.

"Si...siapa ?" Kataku Heran.

"Kau tau, dialah yang kita bicarakan di rumahku..!"

"Oh, jadi ini temanmu di Indonesia ya ?" Kata Perempuan itu sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arahku, aku pun hanya bisa merona melihat wajahnya yang cantik, belum lagi dia berkedip kepadaku, waahh... Rasanya mau mati! Pikirku dengan wajah tertutupi warna Merah Pekat. Tak lama kemudian Kokuwamon melihat kearahku.

"Kenapa Wajahmu merah begitu, Takki ?!" Tanyanya

"Eh... Uh.. Tidak, tidak kok !" Kataku membalas, saat kulihat kembali _FaceCam_ mereka berdua, masing-masing dari mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda, Zeri dengan Muka Herannya yang aneh, dan perempuan yuuka itu yang hanya memandangiku dengan mata terbuka lebar seperti orang yang sedang terkejut.

"Takki, Kau aneh.." Jelas Zeri. Aku ingin membalas namun disela oleh Perempuan itu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua mencoba untuk mengalahkanku ?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo !" Kata Zeri dengan semangat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Yuuka.

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran, apakah Zeri dan Yuuka ini tidak dapat berbicara dengan digimonnya sepertiku? Pikirku, namun daripada memikirkan hal ini, lebih baik aku terfokus saja dengan pertarungan saat ini...

**[BATTLE NETWORK, START !]**

Pertarungan dimulai, dan kami berdua pun melesat maju ke arah Digimon burung itu, Namun burung itu hanya menyiapkan ancang-ancang seperti hendak mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Kau mau kabur ya ?!" Kata Zeri, lalu BlackAgumon melontarkan Bola api hitamnya ke arah Digimon itu.

Digimon itu hanya tersenyum melihat ke arah Bola api yang dilontarkan BlackAgumon, dengan cekatan Digimon itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan melesat keatas, membuat Serangan BlackAgumon terbentur ke Sebuah kubus yang membuatnya meledak.

"S..Sial.." Kata Zeri dengan kesal mengetahui Serangan yang Ia lontarkan tidak mengenai Digimon itu.

"Yay, Bagus Biyomon !" teriak perempuan itu dengan semangatnya.

Aku dan Zeri saat itu mencoba mencari Biyomon ke segala sudut arena, namun Kami tidak dapat melihat apapun selain Kubus-Kubus Biru yang melayang-layang dipinggir arena. Tanpa kami sadari Biyomon Langsung melesat dari Salah satu kubus dan mengarah kearah kami berdua, BlackAgumon dan Kokuwamon yang melihat Biyomon mengarah kearah mereka lalu mencoba untuk Lari menuju jarak teraman sambil melontarkan Skill masing-masing, namun serangan itu dengan mudahnya Dia Hindari dengan manuver Zig-Zag yang dia lakukan. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, BlackAgumon dan Kokuwamon berpencar dan membuat Biyomon berada diantara mereka, dan setelah waktunya tepat, Kokuwamon dan BlackAgumon melontarkan serangan masing-masing ke arah Biyomon. Namun Biyomon dengan cekatannya melompat ke atas dan membuat kami terserang serangan kami sendiri. Kokuwamon dan BlackAgumon lalu terpental ke Pinggir arena dan membuat keduanya benar-benar putus asa melawan Biyomon.

"Heeehh... Apa secepat itu selesainya ?" kata Yuuka bosan dengan pertarungan yang menurutnya tidak seru sama sekali.

"Kokuwamon, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku khawatir dengan kondisinya yang terluka.

"Ya.. aku tidak apa-apa." balasnya kepadaku.

***DAARR***

***DDAAAAARRRR***

Lalu muncul suara ledakan keras yang berasal dari pinggir arena, kami belum tau apa itu karena tempat asal suara ledakan itu berasal masih tertutupi oleh asap tebal yang muncul bersamaan saat ledakan itu terjadi.

"A...Apa itu ?!" Teriak Zeri yang disusul oleh Ekspresi terkejut yang muncul di wajahku

Sooo Long Be Continued...

* * *

Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus, Masih belajar-belajar dikit ! Hehee... Okay, sampai jumpa d' Chapter berikutnya !


	2. Ch2 : How to raise your Digimon !

Battle Network

* * *

Author Note :

Sebelum nyambung ke Chappy berikutnya, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada 2 reviewers yang telah sudi menuliskan pendapatnya. Dan banyak terima kasih atas Support dari XVlove, karena dia orang pertama yang mengatakan karyaku ini bagus XD.

Dan sebelum kelupaan, kalian kan pasti bertanya-tanya tentang penampilan para karakternya, ini dia !

* * *

**Takki**

Tinggi badan 169 cm, berambut Biru laut dengan gaya rambut spiky yang tersisir ke kanan. Memakai T-shirt polos berwarna putih, diselimuti dengan Jaket hitam bergaris kuning yang menyamping, memakai jeans hitam dan sepatu jordan berwarna hitam-kuning.

Terkesan Tidak peduli atau cuek kepada yang lain, namun memiliki sifat penyayang kepada teman-temannya, tidak terlalu senang bergaul dan sedikit penyendiri.

* * *

**Zerri**

Tinggi badan 166 cm, berambut kuning lurus yang tersisir ke kiri, dan memakai kacamata. Memakai Kemeja Putih yang mirip dengan seragam SMA, berpola kotak-kotak yang berwarna hitam-merah, yang ditutupi oleh sweater abu-abu . Memakai jeans biru dan sepatu Nike berwarna Hitam-putih.

Memiliki sifat Ceria, dan lebih senang membuat orang lain tertawa. Selalu mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, dan sangat loyal terhadap teman-temannya.

* * *

**Yuuka**

Berbadan langsing dengan tinggi tubuh 157 cm, berambut pendek berwarna Pink dengan jepit rambut yang berada di depan, memakai T-shirt Putih polos dengan lengan pendek. Memakai mini skirt berwarna Hitam, juga kaos kaki bergaris-garis, dan memakai sepatu sket hitam.

Sifatnya penyayang, seperti seorang ibu. Ceria, baik hati, walaupun sedikit sombong dan cengeng. Dan selalu bergaul dengan laki-laki sejak kecil, membuatnya menjadi tomboy.

Maaf ya kalau belum kebayang-bayang penampilannya. O.K., let's straight onto the Fic !

* * *

Chapter 2 :How to raise your Digimon !

Takki's POV...

Hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku untuk meng-copy sebuah Game bernama Digimon yang belakangan ini sedang nge-trend di dunia maya, entah FB-lah, Twitter, ataupun dunia maya lainnya. Saat bermain aku bertemu dengan sebuah makhluk digital bernama Kokuwamon yang menjadi partnerku di game itu, namun ada sesuatu yang terpikirkan olehku sejak kami berdua bertemu, namun langsung aku lupakan ketika aku dan Zeri hendak melakukan pertarungan. Namun kejutan mulai muncul ketika seorang teman perempuan Zeri, bernama Yuuka mulai masuk dan menantang kami berdua bertarung, dan diakhir babak kami kalah telak oleh seorang perempuan. Namun kejutan lainnya pun mulai muncul...

***DAAARRR...***

***DDAAAAAARRRR...***

***BOOOOMMM...***

***DAAARRR...***

"A...apa itu?! Apa yang terjadi !" teriak Zeri yang mulai panik ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, suara itu begitu nyata dan terdengar oleh telinga kami semua.

Lalu kami melihat asal dari suara-suara ledakan itu, dan rupanya itu adalah suara dari kubus-kubus arena yang meledak entah kenapa, perlahan suara itu makin terdengar nyata dan nyata, membuat kami tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Secara tiba-tiba angin yang terhembus dari jendela kamarku yang aku bisa rasakan kesejukannya kini mulai menghilang, dan suara-suara mobil dan motor yang melewati jalanan yang biasa kudengar kini menghilang, Kokuwamon lalu melihatku dengan tatapan heran, dan dia mendekat dan mendekat, namun aku begitu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kokuwamon bisa sedekat ini denganku, rasanya seperti berdiri berhadapan dengannya, pikirku. Begitu terkejutnya diriku ketika jari Kokuwamon yang meluncur kehadapan wajahku kini dapat ku rasakan, dengan seketika semua bulu di badanku mulai berdiri yang diikuti dengan rasa geli dan takut dengan kejadian itu.

"Takki ?" katanya menyebut namaku, kali ini aku dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas dan dekat.

"Y...Ya ?" dengan sedikit perasaan takut yang masih hinggap di benakku, aku mencoba untuk menjawabnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"... Apa..yang kau lakukan disini ?" perasaan heran pun mulai muncul, apa yang Kokuwamon katakan, aku kan...

Begitu terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat sekelilingku, bukannya berada di kamar duduk sambil menatap layar monitor dari Komputerku, aku malah mengambang di sebuah ruang yang sangat luas dan besar dengan kubus sebagai temboknya, dan dikelilingi oleh Biyomon, BlackAgumon, dan Kokuwamon yang saat ini berada di depan berada di depan wajahku. Begitu ketakutan, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, dengan rata takut yang cukup besar, aku mulai berteriak ketakutan dengan pikiran yang kosong, tercampur aduk oleh Rasa takut dan kejadian yang menimpaku disaat ini.

"AAAAAHHHHH-" namun suaraku terhenti saat Kokuwamon dengan cepatnya menutup mulutku.

"Takki, te-"

**[WARNING !]**

**[WARNING !]**

**[WARNING !]**

**[UNKNOW BUG DETECTED, DEPLOYING ANTI-VIRUS UNIT...]**

Kata-kata Kokuwamon langsung terpotong saat mendengar peringatan yang baru saja muncul, dengan cepat Kokuwamon meraih tanganku dan memegangnya dengan tangannya yang berbentuk Capit besi yang besar. Dan disaat yang bersamaan kumpulan Burung besi kecil mulai datang dari sebuah lubang yang muncul dibelakang kami entah kapan. Makin lama kerumunan burung-burung itu makin banyak dan mulai mengerubungi kami dari segala arah. Kokuwamon yang melihat bahaya yang datang langsung menyalakan roket dikakinya dan mulai melesat keatas dengan cepat, berusaha menghindar dari gerombolan burung-burung itu yang terus mengikuti kami berdua.

"Kokuwamon, ini percuma! Mereka terlalu cepat !" kataku sambil melihat ke kawanan burung besi yang makin lama makin mendekat.

"Masih belum! Ada sesuatu disana, Lihat !" setelah melihat kearah yang Kokuwamon tuju, rupanya dia berencana untuk memasuki sebuah terowongan kecil yang ujungnya nampak seperti Kamarku.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini !" Teriakku, namun tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"OOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." teriak kami berdua begitu memasuki terowongan itu. Kakiku pun hampir tersentuh oleh salah satu burung itu, bersamaan dengan itu kami semakin dekat dengan ujungnya, namun burung itu pun makin dekat dengan kakiku, aku hanya bisa melihat kedepan saat kami berdua mencapai ujung terowongan itu, lalu aku terpental ke jendela rumahku yang langsung pecah saat kami menabraknya, dan kamipun terjatuh ke sebuah tempat sampah yang berada di belakang rumah, bersamaan dengan itu, kini aku bisa kembali mendengar gonggongan anjing dari kejauhan, dan juga suara mobil dan motor yang melintasi jalan raya. Sambil berusaha, aku mencoba untuk menarik diriku sendiri dari tempat sampah itu yang untungnya hanya berisi sampah plastik kering dan juga busa-busa patah.

"Errrrgghh... Ibuku pasti akan marah saat melihat ini..." keluhku saat melihat sampah-sampah yang semula berada di tempat sampah berukuran besar itu kini tersebar keluar tempat sampah.

"Melihat apa ?"

"HHWWAAA..." mendengar kata-kata yang muncul dibelakangku secara tiba-tiba, akupun mulai melompat kaget menjauhi asal sumber suara itu sebelum menengok kebelakang. Ya ampun, kenapa ada saja hal yang membuatku kaget sih... Pikirku. Saat kuputar badanku 180 derajat, rupanya suara itu berasal dari...

"Kokuwamon?!" teriakku kaget saat melihat sebuah Monster Digital yang tadinya ada di depan layar komputerku, kini berada tepat di tempat sampah dibelakang rumahku. Ini semakin aneh !, bisikku.

" Huh, ini dimana ?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekelilinynya yang dia akhiri dengan menatap matahari.

"Uhh... Ini... Di Duniaku..." sambil berhati-hati, kulihat Halaman belakang milik kedua tetanggaku yang untung saja tidak ada siapapun melihat kami berdua.

"Takki... Aku lapar..." keluhnya, membuatku sangat kasihan kepadanya.

Sambil tersenyum kugenggam salah satu tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah berada didalam aku menutup pintu belakang dan bergegas menuju Dapur, disana aku menggiringnya ke sebuah kursi yang biasa dipakai oleh ayahku saat keluarga kami hendak makan di rumah. Setelah menempatkan Kokuwamon dikursi, akupun berjalan menuju Lemari Es dan kubuka untuk melihat isinya. Aku memikirkan makanan apa yang kurasa dia suka, lalu aku mencoba memberikannya sebuah Daging Kalkun yang Ibu beli dipasar kemarin.

"Apa kau makan ini ?" Digimon robot itu pun hanya menggeleng, dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan sedikit katapun. Lebih baik aku cari yang lain sebelum dia kelaparan... Pikirku, jadi aku kembali membuka kulkas dan menaruh kembali Kalkun itu di tempatya dan mulai mencari kembali.

Aku mulai menawarinya dengan semua persediaan makanan yang keluargaku punya, aku mulai menawarinya dengan Sosis, pisang, kacang, tomat, ayam, semua telah kutawarkan kepadanya hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk diperlihatkan, sampai...

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini ingin makanan seperti apa ?" dengan muka pucat dan badan yang penuh dengan keringat, aku benar-benar kelelahan, semua telah kuberikan namun tidak ada satupun yang dia mau. Kau ini maunya apa sih ?! Pikirku.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja Kokuwamon mulai terjatuh ke belakang dan Jarinya menyentuh Stop kontak yang tertempel ditembok bagian bawah dan kulihat aliran listrik mulai keluar dari stop kontak itu, tersedot oleh Jari besi Kokuwamon yang langsung mengalir ke kepalanya. Dan mata Kokuwamon yang semula berwarna merah redup kini menyala biru terang dan ekspresinya yang saat itu lemas kini berubah menjadi ekspresi senang dan bahagia darinya bersamaan dengan aliran listrik yang muncul dari kedua tanduk besi berbentuk Huruf U-nya. Bersamaan dengan listrik yang tersedot ke tubuh Kokuwamon, kusadari lampu rumah kami mulai berkedip-kedip tak karuan. Dan semuanya pun kembali normal beberapa saat setelah kokuwamon menarik jarinya kembali dari Stop Kontak.

"Ahhhh... Itu baru namanya makanan..." kata Kokuwamon dengan puasnya karena supplai listriknya telah terisi kembali.

"Hahaha... Yah, paling tida-"

"Takki, Ibu pulang ~!"

"AAAAHHHH... !" hanya kepanikanlah yang bisa kurasakan saat ini saat Ibuku mulai mengumumkan kepulangannya kembali ke rumah, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku mulai menarik Kokuwamon kekamarku dan Menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari bajuku dan menutup pintunya, setelah itu aku mencoba untuk menstabilkan pernafasanku dan mencoba untuk tenang dan kembali kedepan untuk menyambut ibuku.

"I...Ibu! Selamat datang !" Sapaku padanya. Diapun membalasnya dengan senyum keibuannya, setelah menaruh tasnya diapun mulai duduk disofa ruang tamu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Kepanikanku pun mulai mereda begitu melihat Ibuku perlahan demi perlahan menutup matanya untuk memasuki alam tidurnya, akupun beranjak menuju kamar untuk melihat apa yang Kokuwamon lakukan, namun belum lama setelah itu, muncul suara seperti benda terjatuh yang berasal dari kamarku, dan seketika mata Ibuku pun terbuka dengan lebarnya. Wah, ini gawat !, pikirku.

"Takki, suara apa itu ?" Tanyanya sambil mengintip ke kamarku dari kejauhan.

"Su...Suara apa ?"

"Yang barusan, it-"

Belum lama waktu berselang, terdengar suara getar dari sebuah Handphone putih milik ibu yang tersimpan di meja, Ibupun dengan cepat meraihnya dan mulai menjawab panggilan tersebut. Saat melihat Ibu sibuk, akupun bergegas menuju ke kamar untuk melihat apa yang Kokuwamon lakukan.

"Kokuwamon, suara apa itu ?" Tanyaku dengan berbisik saat melewati pintu kamar.

"Ma...Maaf..." Katanya hendak mengangkat salah satu pajanganku yang terjatuh dari Raknya.

"Takki, Ibu akan pergi lagi ke Undangan teman Ibu, jadi tolong jaga rumah saat Ibu tidak ada !" Teriaknya dari ruang tamu. Untung saja, pikirku lega.

"Iya, Hati-hati ya bu!" setelah mengucapkan salam kepadanya, diapun mulai mengangkat tasnya kembali dan pergi lagi menuju Undangan Temannya.

"Uhh... Takki ?" Tanya Kokuwamon.

"Apa ?"

"Itu.. Benda apa ?" Katanya.

Lalu aku merasa sebuah benda terselip di saku kananku, akupun mulai mencoba untuk meraihnya untuk melihat apa itu. Setahuku Handphoneku itu didekat Monitor PC, jadi ini apa ? Pikirku. Setelah terpegang olehku, aku menariknya keluar dan kudapati sebuah benda aneh berbentuk Persegi panjang seperti sebuah Handphone, dengan bagian bawah lebih melengkung yang berbentuk seperti lingkatan, dan juga sebuah antenna yang biasa berada di Walkie Talkie yang berada di sebelah kanan atas benda itu, dan sebuah monitor dan beberapa tombol dibawahnya.

"apa ini ?" Kataku heran, melihat ke benda aneh yang baru saja terselip di sakuku.

"Oh, Aku Tahu itu apa !" Teriak Kokuwamon dengan girangnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa anak-anak membawa benda yang sama 50 tahun yang lalu, dan mereka juga memiliki Digimon sepertimu..." mendengar kata-katanya yang tidak kumengerti, aku pun mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalaku bingung dengan apa yang Kokuwamon katakan.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau maksud dengan 50 tahun yang lalu ?"

"Entahlah, tapi itulah yang kudengar dari Digimon lainnya..."

"Jadi-"

***BEEEEEP***

***BBEEEEEPPP***

***BBBEEEEPPPPPP***

Ya ampun, apa aku sekarang sedang bad Luck ya ?, pikirku. Karena dari mulai aku memainkan game itu sampai sekarang, sesuatu selalu saja terjadi disekitarku. Kali ini sebuah kilatan cahaya mulai muncul dari benda aneh tersebut, yang diikuti dengan suara kedipan dan juga lampu yang mati hidup berulang kali.

"Ke... Kenapa ini ?!" teriakku panik.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, monitor PC-ku mulai menyala dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, karena Cahayanya yang sangat menyengat, aku mencoba menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku, dan tanpa sengaja mengarahkan Benda itu tepat kearah monitor, lalu akupun mulai merasakan tubuhku yang terangkat dan melayang. Dengan ruangan yang berubah menjadi sebuah terowongan dengan kubus-kubus biru sebagai temboknya, aku pun mulai terdorong kedepan oleh angin yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangku tanpa peringatan.

"I...Ini kan..." begitu terkejutnya diriku ketika menyadari bahwa sekarang aku telah kembali lagi ke dalam game yang menyerapku ke monitor PC-ku sebelumnya.

"Kita kembali..."Sambung Kokuwamon.

Kamipun lalu berakhir pada sebuah arena berbentuk bola besar yang ditengah-tengah arena itu terdapat suatu binatang yang dari tadi hanya diam disana, tidak bergerak se-Inchi pun.

**[BATTLE NETWORK, START!]**

Setelah suara yang menandakan pertarungan di game dimulai, binatang itu lalu menampakkan wajahnya dan kamipun dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas kali ini, dia adalah Sebuah Digimon Serangga dengan kepala yang dilapisi cangkang hitam besar tanpa mata, dan juga tanduk yang mirip seperti badak, dengan sepasang sayap dan juga sepasang kaki dan 2 pasang tangan. Entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini, namun tiba-tiba saja aku tau nama dari Digimon tersebut.

"Kabuterimon..."

"huh ?" itulah kata-kata yang Kokuwamon dapat keluarkan saat mendengarku berbicara sendiri.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kabuterimon mulai terbang kearah kami berdua dengan cepat, aku hanya bisa terdiam disana, melihat Sebuah monster mulai melaju kearahku. Lalu Kokuwamon mencoba menarikku dan keatas dan terbang menjauh dari Digimon tersebut, namun Kabuterimon tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, diapun mengejar kami dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Kokuwamon pun berusaha untuk menjauhkannya dari kami dengan melancarkan serangan STUN SHOCK-nya kearah digimon itu, namun Kabuterimon dengan mudahnya menghindar dari serangan itu walaupun kecepatan serangan Kokuwamon cukup cepat.

Kabuterimon pun tidak tinggal diam, sambil terbang mengejar kami dia melancarkan serangannya yang mirip Kokuwamon, hanya saja dengan jumlah Listrik yang lebih banyak.

"MEGA BLASTER !" Teriaknya yang keluar bersamaan dengan Petir Listrik yang keluar dari tanduknya dan mengenai kami, dan membuat kami tersengat listrik dan terpental beberapa meter ke pinggir arena.

Kami berdua menghantam kubus-kubus arena dengan sangat keras dan membuat asap tebal menyelimuti kami, Ugh... Yang satu ini tangguh... Pikirku saat mencoba untuk berdiri di kubus tempat kami terhantam, aku pun melihat kondisi Kokuwamon yang lumayan parah saat asapnya mulai menghilang, Akupun meng-fokuskan diriku kembali ke arah Kabuterimon yang menatap kami sambil tersenyum dengan jahatnya sambil bersiap untuk menghantam kami dengan serangannya yang kedua.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Normal's POV...

Sementara Takki dan Kokuwamon diserang, semua saluran TV yang semula menayangkan Program-program mereka seperti biasa kini menayangkan pertarungan Takki dan Kokuwamon yang terdesak melawan Kabuterimon ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan anak-anak yang semula duduk bosan menonton program yang sama berulang-ulang kini bangun tegak dan membesarkan suara atau Volume TV mereka saat menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya melawan sebuah Digimon yang lebih kuat dibandingkan mereka. Pertarungan ini pun tidak ditayangkan di TV saja, melainkan di sebuah TV besar yang berada di Jalan-jalan raya utama, dan juga di Handphone para anak-anak dan juga orang dewasa.

Begitu pula dirumah teman Takki bernama Zeri, keluarganya yang baru saja pulang dan sedang menikmati acara Berita mereka kini disela oleh Tayangan yang saat itu tiba-tiba muncul, melihat itu Ayah Zeri mulai membaca korannya kembali, dan Ibunya mencuci piring di dapur lagi. Kini hanya tersisa Adiknya Zeri yang hendak memanggil kakanya ke ruang Keluarga.

"Kakak, ada Film bagus !"

"Tidak usah memanggil kakak dulu, Kaka-" begitu terkejutnya dia saat melihat Temannya Takki berada di dalam TV.

"Takki ?!" teriaknya kaget sambil melihat kearah TV dengan sangat Serius.

* * *

Kembali lagi...

Normal's POV

"Tak...Takki..." Kata Kokuwamon yang berusaha untuk bangun dan memanggil nama Partnernya itu.

"Kokuwamon ?"

"Dia... Akan melancarkan serangannya lagi, lebih baik kau Larilah..." Kata kokuwamon dengan wajah yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya, Takki pun sempat terkejut dengan apa yang Kokuwamon katakan kepadanya, namun mukanya menampakkan Ekspresi marah yang ditujukan langsung kepada Kokuwamon.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan Lari, Setelah kau menyelamatkanku?! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, tidak akan !" Teriaknya kepada Kokuwamon yang membuat Digimon itu sangat terkejut dengan sikapnya sekarang.

Dengan tatapan serius dia mulai menatap Kabuterimon dengan mata hijaunya itu yang menunjukkan kebenciannya kepada Digimon tersebut yang telah melukai Sahabatnya. Dengan tatapan licik dan juga senang akan pernyataan yang Takki keluarkan saat itu, dia mulai terbang tinggi ke atas dan mengisi tenaga Listriknya yang keluar dari tanduknya dan bersiap untuk meluncurkannya kepada Kedua makhluk itu.

"Itu benar... Walaupun aku ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat ini, namun aku tidak akan pernah lari Saat melindungi Sahabatku !"Teriaknya, dan bersamaan dengan itu perlahan Tubuh Takki mulai dikelilingi oleh kumpulan Angka-angka Digital dalam jumlah besar yang berputar-putar keatas layaknya angin Topan. Takki pun tidak menghiraukan kejadian aneh itu karena dirinya sekarang telah dibakar oleh Api semangat dari hatinya.

Lalu sebuah tulisan mulai muncul didepannya, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Takki mulai membaca tulisan itu dengan suara yang Lantang dan Keras.

"**DIGIVOLVE !**" lalu Kumpulan angka-angka digital pun mulai menyelimuti Takki dan Kokuwamon, dan mengurung Kokuwamon dan Takki dalam sebuah telur besar yang bersinar dengan terangnya, membuat Kabuterimon silau akan Cahayanya dan terbang mundur.

Telur itu pun membesar dan membesar dan mulai menghilang kembali menjadi data-data Digital dari atas hingga bawah, membuat pandangan akan Takki dan Digimonnya yang berevolusi itu kini jelas kembali. Kokuwamon kini berevolusi menjadi sebuah monster Kumbang besar dengan 2 pasang tangan dan sepasang kaki Seperti Kabuterimon, namun Digimon ini memiliki Sepasang Capit yang besar yang berada di antara mulutnya yang lumayan besar terbuka dengan lebarnya, dengan Warna tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi merah yang dilengkapi dengan sayap, kini dia telah berubah menjadi...

"**KUWAGAMON !**" kata Digimon besar itu dengan suara yang membuat Kabuterimon gemetar akan kehadirannya.

Takki yang sedang berdiri di bahunya mulai membuka matanya setelah mendengar teriakan dari Digimonnya yang keras, dan dia mulai menatap langsung ke arah kabuterimon yang mulai maju menyerang dengan tanduknya yang besar.

"Ayo, KUWAGAMON !"

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHHH...!" Raungnya saat mendengar perintah dari Takki, lalu dia mulai melesat maju ke arah Kabuterimon.

Keduanya pun melesat ke arah masing-masing membuat suasana saat itu menegangkan dan setelah beberapa detik, keduanya pun bertabrakan dengan Kuwagamon yang serangannya ditahan oleh ke-4 tangan Kabuterimon, dan serangan Kabuterimon yang sempat tertahan karena menahan serangannya, mencoba untuk menusuknya dengan Tanduk Kuwagamon yang Tajam, keduanya pun menyerang satu sama lain dengan senjata mereka yang mematikan, membuap para penonton di seluruh dunia Tegang akan hasil Akhirnya nanti, begitu pula Zeri yang menyemangati Takki dari rumahnya.

Kabuterimonmon pun mulai kelelahan Dan terluka karena serangan yang terus diluncurkan oleh Kuwagamon, melihat kesempatan ini Takki pun mulai memberi perintah pada Kuwagamon.

"Akhiri ini, KUWAGAMON !" Teriaknya, lalu secara bersamaan keduanya mengucapkan Nama dari Serangan mereka.

"POWER GUILLOTINE !" lalu sebuah Listrik berkekuatan 100.000 Kilo watt mulai memancar dari punggungnya yang langsung mengarah kepada Kabuterimon yang langsung tersengat dan berubah menjadi Butir-butiran cahaya yang melayang tertiup Udara, dengan Berakhirnya pertarungan tersebut, muncul Tulisan Pengumuman yang langsung muncul Diatas mereka.

**[CONGRATULATION !]**

**[YOU WIN !]**

Dengan berakhirnya pertarungan itu dengan kemenangan yang dimiliki oleh Takki, Seluruh anak-anak yang berada di dunia pun mulai bersorak sorak dengan senangnya, walaupun mereka tidak merasakan pertarungannya secara langsung, namun mereka dapat merasakan kesenangan yang dialami Takki saat itu, begitu pula dengan Zeri yang melompat dengan Girangnya melihat Sahabatnya itu menang dalam Pertempuran yang menegangkan itu.

Will Be... Continued...

* * *

Fyuh, Selesai juga nih ! Maaf ya kalau nunggunya lama ! XD

Mungkin Di Chapter selanjutnya mereka masuk ke Dunia Digital Mungkin ? O.K., See you Next Time ~!


	3. Ch3 : Digidestined (Sang terpilih) Prt1

Battle Network

Author's Note :

Yosh, Balik Lagi nih ! Setelah lama sibuk dengan kesibukan di SMK, akhirnya kesampaian juga UPdate Chapternya. Dan maaf ya kalau ada yang Nunggu lamaaaaa banget T_T Hidupku sebagai anak SMK sekarang sedang mengalami krisis PR dan tugas-tugas OSIS yang NUUUUUOOOMMMPOK sampai sekarang. Ah dan ada satu lagi, Chapter 3 akan dibagi jadi 2 Part, karena waktu nulisku itu Diiikt buanget !

Oh Well... Continue On !

* * *

**[CONGRATULATIONS]**

**[YOU WIN THE GAME !]**

Begitu Pengumuman pemenang diumumkan, para anak-anak dari seluruh dunia pun bersorak sorai akan kemenangan yang diperoleh Takaishi dan Kokuwamon. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh mereka, walaupun mereka hanya menonton pertarungan itu saja tetapi mereka serasa seperti berjuang bersama mereka. Dan dengan kemenangan ini, terowongan portal yang menuntun mereka kembali ke Dunia Nyata mulai muncul, dan keduanya pun kembali menuju Rumah Takaishi.

Chapter 3 : Digidestined

Keesokan harinya terlihat seorang anak lelaki sedang terengai-engai di depan Sebuah rumah yang di-Cat putih polos, setelah dia mengumpulkan cukup udara dia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan muka yang panik. Tak lama kemudia pintu mulai terbuka dengan seorang anak lelaki lain Berambut Biru dibaliknya, hendak menyapa tamunya hingga...

"Kedi-...Eh?! Zeri-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Takki-san, Kita ada masalah !" Jelasnya panik, anak bernama Takaishi itu pun hanya bisa Bingung dengan kepanikan yang dialami oleh sahabatnya, Hideori.

Keduanya pun mulai masuk ke dalam rumah, di dalam Zeri disambut oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Hadou yang terlihat Sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton sebuah acara TV, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Zeri pun tidak lupa membalas salam itu, dan bergegas menuju kamar Takki sambil membawa sebuah Kotak yang tingginya sama dengan lengannya dan lebarnya sekitar 50 centimeter. Zeri pun mulai duduk di Karpet yang berada pada tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan menyimpan kotak itu di sebelahnya, dan setelah Takki menutup pintu kamarnya dia membuka lemari bajunya dan sebuah Monster berbentuk seperti Taser Gun mulai melompat keluar dari dalamnya, keduanya pun mulai bergabung duduk dengan Zeri.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku ?"

"Kalian ingat kan bagaimana kau dan Kokuwamon bertemu satu-sama lain ?"

"Ya, lalu ?" mendengar kata-kata dari Takki tadi, Zeri pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka bagian atas kardus yang Ia bawa dan mencoba untuk meraih sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

Lalu munculah sebuah makhluk dengan badan dan kepala yang menyatu dan berbentuk bulat, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh Bulu berwarna hitam dan dia memiliki mata kuning yang menyala. Pada awalnya Kokuwamon dan Takki mengira kalau itu adalah Hantu atau penampakan-penampakan semacam itu, namun dia mulai sadar setelah beberapa saat bahwa itu adalah Digimon.

"I..itu, Digimon kan ?"

" *Menghembuskan Nafas*... Bola bulu ini keluar dari monitorku saat aku sedang mencoba untuk Login ke Gamenya..." jelasnya, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengannya.

"Jadi, akan kamu apakan dia ?"

"Aku tidak tau! Ibuku pasti akan marah jika dia melihatnya... Bagaimana ini ?"

Sempat terjadi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua, walaupun mereka mencoba untuk merawat digimon-digimo ini tanpa sepengetahuan para orangtua, tetap saja suatu hari nanti kebohongan itu akan terbongkar. Melihat keduanya tak berkata sepatah katapun, Kokuwamon pun mulai mengunsulkan saran kepada keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak Kamu kembalikan saja ke Dunia Digital ?" Cetusnya, keduanya pun mulai bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan Dunia Digital.

"Dunia... Apa ?" Tanya Zeri, ingin mengulang apa yang Ia dengar barusan.

"Dunia Digital, tempat dimana para Digimon lahir dan tinggal..."

"Lalu, dimana Dunia Digital itu ?" Tanya Takki.

Digimon itu pun menunjuk ke komputer milik Takki, awalnya keduanya bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kokuwamon, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka merasakan sesuatu sedang menyala sambil menghantarkan sedikit getaran pada saku kanan mereka masing-masing.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Takki saat dia mulai meraih benda aneh yang berada di sakunya itu. Saat benda itu keluar, lalu Bola bulu hitam yang Zeri bawa itu lalu mulai berbicara dengan tidak jelas layaknya Bayi.

"Digivice... Digivice !" Teriaknya gembira, namun keduanya tak menangkap sama sekali apa yang Digimon itu maksud.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang! Itu adalah Digital Device, singkatnya Digivice." Seru Kokuwamon, keduanya pun memandangi benda bernama Digivice ini.

"Digital Device..." Kata Takki dengan pelannya yang langsung disambung oleh Zeri.

"Digivice..."

"apa yang kalian tunggu, ayo kita pergi !"

"Caranya ?"

"Sama seperti saat kita pergi menuju Battle Network kemarin, kau lupa ya ?"

Takki pun mulai berpikir dan mengulangi kejadian kemarin sambil memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan hingga bisa sampai menuju Battle Network, hingga akhirnya dia berjuang melawan Kabuterimon disana. Apakah itu karena aku mengarahkan Digivice ini ke komputer waktu itu ya ? Pikirnya, karena tak ada pilian lain jadi dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan Komputer miliknya, lalu mengarahkan Digivice itu tepat kearah monitor, dan tak lama kemudian Digivice itu pun mulai menyala dengan terangnya, namun tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Takki, ada apa ?"tanya Kokuwamon yang mulai mendekat padanya.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang terjadi... Apa aku harus menyebutkan sesuatu ya ?"Digimon berbentuk bola bulu berwarna hitam itu pun mulai melompat sambil mengucapkan suatu kata.

"DIGI-PORT, OPEN !"lalu cahaya yang memancar mulai bersinar lebih terang, namun setelah beberapa saat cahaya itu redup dengan seketika.

"Apa ini, tidak ad-" kata-kata Zeri pun mulai terpotong saat mereka semua mulai mengambang, dan bersamaan dengan itu kamarnya pun lama-kelamaan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah terowongan Battle Network dengan ujung yang gelap, dan tembok berpola Persegi dengan banyak bentuk.

Sesaat setelah mereka memasuki ruang berbentuk terowongan itu, keadaan disana terasa sunyi, tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali.

"uhh... Hanya itu ?"Tanya Zeri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin mulai menerpa mereka dari belakang dan mendorong mereka semua ke depan, mereka pun tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuh mereka karena kuatnya dorongan angin tersebut. Berbeda dengan Takki dan Zeri yang sejak tadi berteriak sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya saat terdorong, Kokuwamon dan Digimon kecil itu seperti telah terbiasa dengan cara kerja Dunia mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya berakhir terjatuh dari langit dari ketinggian sekitar 500 meter, tetapi bukan itu yang mereka perhatikan saat ini, namun mereka memandangi pohon-pohon yang memiliki berbagai bentuk dan warna, memendangi padang rumput dengan ketinggian rumput yang hampir setinggi badan orang dewasa, memandangi langit, darat, dan juga laut yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk digital yang disebut dengan Digimon, dan memandangi Dunia Digital yang nampak sangat indah dari tempat mereka saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka pun mulai sadar sedang terjun dari ketinggian ratusan meter.

"UWWAAAAAAA... !" Teriak Zeri yang mulai menggeliat di udara dengan paniknya.

"KOKUWAMON DIGIVOLVE !" Lalu Kokuwamon pun mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya yang perlahan-lahan mengubah bentuk tubuh dan ukurannya, membuatnya menjadi...

"KUWAGAMON !" tanpa menunggu lagi digimon serangga itu pun mulai menangkap ketiganya dengan tangannya yang cukup besar dan mengepakan sayapnya yang menimbulkan suara seperti lebah yang sedang terbang.

Kuwagamon pun mulai mendarat pada sebuah hutan yang memiliki pohon dengan ketinggian yang relatif tinggi, setelah menapakkan kakinya di tanah, Kuwagamon pun mulai menurunkan ketiganya dan berubah kembali menjadi Kokuwamon.

"Fyuuuhh... Untung saja, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kokuwamon !"Puji Takki terhadap digimonnya itu, sang digimon itu pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Jadi, ini Dunia Digital? Alam semesta itu benar-benar luas.."Tanggap Zeri, keduanya baru tau bahwa ada Dunia lain selain Dunia Mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Digimon kecil yang Zeri bawa mulai bersinar dan badannya pun mulai membesar, kali ini dia memiliki 2 buah tangan dengan jari yang diganti oleh Cakar besar, dan sepasang kaki. Kepalanya pun sekarang lebih seperti kepala dari dinosaurus, dengan warna tubuh yang berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan warna mata yang berubah menjadi kuning, Digimon ini pun berevolusi menjadi tingkat Rookienya bernama...

"BlackAgumon !"Zeri yang menyadari bahwa digimon tadi adalah digimon miliknya mulai mendekatinya.

"BlackAgumon, rupanya itu kau ?"

"Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi ?"Keduanya pun mulai tertawa yang diikuti oleh Takki dan Kokuwamon.

Saat keempatnya sedang tertawa, mereka pun melihat suatu bayangan yang melintas tepat diatas mereka, dan dari kelihatannya Digimon yang melintasi mereka jelas-jelas itu adalah digimon berbentuk burung, mengingat bahwa bayangan tadi memiliki sepasang sayap dan juga Paruh dan ekor yang terlihat seperti burung. Terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sebuah digimon berbentuk burung yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api dan mulut yang rupanya lebih seperti Paruh berbentuk sendok dengan taring yang melengkapinya, dan memiliki sepasang kaki dengan 3 jari sama seperti burung pada umumnya, namun yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah orang yang sedang menungganginya pada kakinya.

"I-itu kan?!"

"Y-Yuuka-san?!" mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, diapun mengengok kebawah dan mendapati sosok 2 orang anak lelaki yang tidak lain adalah kedua sahabatnya.

"Takki-san, Zeri-san, apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Birdramon, cepat mendarat." Perintahnya, dan Digimon bernama Birdramon itu pun mulai turun sambil mengepakkan sayapnya yang diselimuti oleh api dengan perlahan.

Keduanya pun mulai menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, dan Yuuka mulai mendekati keduanya sementara Birdramon mengawasinya dari belakang. Namun saat mendekati kedua orang itu, dia merasakan sesuatu pada tubuh Takki yang dipenglihatannya anak lelaki itu dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna Ungu, dan dibelakangnya terdapat sepasang mata dengan alis merah berbentuk seperti tanduk rusa bercabang tiga yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun penglihatan itupun mulai lenyap dan kembali seperti biasa. Yang tadi itu apa? Pikirnya. Melihat temannya sedang melamun, Zeri pun mulai menyadarkannya.

"Yuuka-san, ada apa ?" Yuuka pun terkejut dan mulai terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ahh!... Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa ?" Yuuka pun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan..." keduanya pun hanya bisa berpandang pada masing-masing, lalu Yuuka pun mulai menyambung perkataannya.

"pertama-tama, aku ini adalah satu-satunya Digidestined di Dunia Digital... Ya, itu pun hingga kalian datang dengan membawa digimon kalian..."

"Hingga... Kami datang ?"tanya Zeri tidak mengerti, dan setelah itu disambung oleh Takki.

"Digi... Digidestined ?"Tanyanya.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kalian adalah Digidestined ?"

"uhh... Digidestined itu apa ?"Yuuka pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, pikirnya sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

"Digidestined, mereka adalah para penjaga Dunia Digital dan Dunia Kita... Perjuangan mereka telah berlangsung selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, dari generasi ke generasi, namun generasi mereka perlahan demi perlahan berkurang hingga pada akhirnya hanya menyisakan aku sebagai generasi sekarang, namun untunglah kalian sekarang menjadi Digidestined jadi aku mendapat bantuan sedikit, belakangan ini benar-benar merepotkan..." Desahnya dengan muka yang lega, namun keduanya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Digidestined.

"Tapi, a-"Kata-kata Takki sempat terpotong saat mereka semua melihat sebuah bayangan melintas kembali, namun bayangan itu makin lama makin mengecil menandakan si pemilik bayangan hendak turun ke hadapan mereka, namun Takki begitu terkejut ketika melihat bahwa Digimon yang turun kehadapan mereka adalah...

"Kabuterimon?!"Takki dan Zeri pun terkejut melihat digimon yang saat itu Kokuwamon kalahkan kini muncul kembali.

"Yuuka, itu Digimon yang menyerang Pulau File waktu itu !" Seru Birdramon, Yuuka pun mulai berlari menuju Birdramon dan berdiri diatas kaki burungnya, Birdramon pun mulai merentangkan sayapnya dengan lebar keatas lalu mengibaskannya dan keduanya pun terbang keatas.

Birdramon pun mulai mengibaskan sayapnya kearah Kabuterimon, menciptakan beberapa bola api yang langsung keluar dari sayapnya, dan Kabuterimon pun terkena serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Birdramon. Dibalik asap tebal yang menutupi Kabuterimon saat ini, Kabuterimon mulai berevolusi menjadi level Ultimatenya, yang bernama...

"MegaKabuterimon !" lalu muncullah Digimon raksasa yang nampak seperti Kumbang badak dengan tanduk yang lebih panjang dan juga badan yang dilapisi oleh tulang dibagian luar, di belakangnya, lebih tepatnya di pundak atasnya terdapat sebuah Bola Kristal, dan Sayapnya pun tertutupi oleh Cangkang sayap yang terdapat pada punggungnya.

"Be-Berevolusi tanpa Digivice?!" Seru Takki, dan Digimon itu pun mulai meraung layaknya singa.

Menyadari akan ancaman yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh MegaKabuterimon saat ini, Birdramon pun mulai meluncurkan serangan yang sama terhadap MegaKabuterimon, namun serangan itu nampak seperti tidak menyakitinya sama sekali, armornya pun nampak tidak memiliki goresan sama sekali. Untuk membalas serangan tersebut, MegaKabuterimon membuat sebuah petir yang kemudian diluncurkan dari Tanduknya yang bercabang, Birdramon pun terkena serangannya dan jatuh tak berdaya bersama dengan Tamernya yang ikut terjatuh. MegaKabuterimon pun mulai terfokus pada Takki dan juga Zeri bersama-sama dengan Digimon mereka masing-masing, Digimon serangga itu pun mulai meraung dihadapan mereka yang membuat keduanya takut tak berdaya, dan disaat itulah MegaKabuterimon mulai melaju kearah mereka untuk menusukkan Tanduknya ke kedua orang itu, namun menendang anak tersebut dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dengan Mulut yang mulai mengeluarkan darah, karena terkena tendangan sempat terhadang oleh Kokuwamon dan BlackAgumon yang melindungi keduanya dari serangan tadi.

Saat melihat Kokuwamon dan BlackAgumon menahan serangan dari MegaKabuterimon, keduanya pun mulai tersadar. Takki pun mulai menarik Digivicenya keluar dari saku kanannya.

"DIGIVOLVE !" Dan Kokuwamon pun memulai proses Evolusinya, namun MegaKabuterimon tidak akan diam saja untuk yang kedua kalinya, diapun mengfokuskan untuk menyerang telur besar yang bersinar yang menutupi Kokuwamon saat digimon itu mulai berevolusi.

Digimon itu pun menabrak Kokuwamon yang tengah berevolusi, membuatnya berevolusi menjadi Telur kembali karena proses evolusinya yang terganggu, dan untuk memastikan agar Kokuwamon dan tamernya Takki tidak dapat menghalanginya lagi, Diapun mengangkat kakinya dan menaruhnya diatas Digiegg tersebut dan menatap kearah Takki yang saai itu berlari menuju Digimonnya, menahan Kaki dari MegaKabuterimon yang terbilang cukup besar. Tanpa belas kasihan Digimon itu pun menginjakkan kakinya pada Digimon itu.

"KOKUWAMON !" Teriaknya sambil meneteskan air mata, Zeri pun hanya dapat berdiri disana tidak dapat bergerak, karena dia takut jika BlackAgumon akan bernasib sama seperti Kokuwamon.

"HAHAHAHA... AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU SAMPAH !" Lalu terdengarlah suara tawaan seorang anak sedang berdiri diatas pundak Sebuah digimon besar Bernama Diablomon.

"Si-Sial, Dia itu..." dengan wajah yang berkeringat, Takki memandangi digimon besar beserta Tamernya. Namun yang tidak dia sadari saat ini adalah apa yang akan terjadi bila Tamer Gila ini menemukan mereka.

End... For Part 1 !

* * *

Whew... Akhirnya selesai juga. Jangan lupa Review dan Fav ya, Saran dan Kritik Diterima kok ! XD.

Ok, See ya next time~!


	4. None : Pemberitahuan

Maaf Y, Karena ada Pemberitahuan Singkat mengenai Update Battle Network... :)

* * *

- Karena Bingun mau nerusin dari mana, jadinya aku berencana untuk re-make ulang ceritanya, dan aku juga berencana untuk ngerubah Partnernya Takki-san. Gomennasai ~!

-Dan untuk Battle Networknya, aku berencana untuk buat-ulang Latar belakangnya setelah perundingan Bersama Saudara yang ada di Fictionpress. Katanya latar dari Fanfictionnya kurang Kebayang :/

- dan... Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin PinBoard Di kamar sendiri #Yeah! *Bangga*. Soalnya kalau gak ada itu Repot banget deskripsiinnya, apalagi sambil nulis, bisa kusut nih otak #Plak!.

Okeh, segitu saja, dan maaf ya Kalau Harus menyampaikan berita yang sedih ini.. #Hiks! Oh iya, nanti versi re-visinya akan Berjudul :

Digimon

Battle Network (Re-Visi).

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang udah Stay-Tune dan Review. Tunggu Versi Re-Visinya ya ~!

Arigatou XD ~!


End file.
